Alignments
Alignments are what defines your character in Fable and Fable 2, whether it be good, evil, purity, corruption, slim, or fat. Fable In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters the alignment simple is quite simple, it includes: *Good and Evil *Slim or Fat Fable II In Fable 2, the alignment system has been expanded greatly, to include: *Purity and Corruption *Attractive or Ugly *Strong or Weak *Funny or Scary *Loved or Hated As well as the original alignments in Fable. Good and Evil Good and Evil, the most basic sense of morality in the game. Many decisions that are either good and evil not only affect you, but also the world around you. For example: freeing slaves captured by bandits results in your character's morality leaning towards "good". In contrast, capturing and enslaving people results in evil morality points. The world can be affected as a consequence of these actions; the most obvious being the fate of Bowerstone's Old Town, depending on who you gave the arrest warrants to as a child. If you gave the warrants to the guard, Old Town will become the nicest part of town. However, if you gave them to Arfur, it will become a crime-ridden nest of bandits and thugs. Your character's outward appearance will also reflect your alignment. Being good will give you blue eyes, a smile with pearly white teeth, blond hair (you can also use Dyes in Fable II to chang them), and a halo. Being bad will give you black hair, pale skin, and red eyes (Green in Fable II). Your dog's appearance is also affected by your alignment. A dog with a good owner will have a golden coat and blue eyes, while a dog with an evil owner will be pitch black with red eyes. Good and Evil moralities also have an effect on how the people respond to you, either with love or hate, affection or fear, etc. The choices you make that have effects on more than just your character, usually affect the Good/Evil part of your alignment. (In Fable II, you can either be bad, people could love you depending their Love/Hate Cute/Ugly) Purity and Corruption Where Good and Evil affect the world around you, Purity and Corruption affect only your character's appearance. Things like drinking, paying for sex, having two wives, and charging too much rent all make you corrupt. While eating vegetables, having a happy family, and lowering rent will make you pure. Being pure will give your character a perfect complexion and a generally healthy appearance, while being corrupt will give your character a swarm of flies and a sourly twisted expression. Additionally, a fully corrupt character will lose 30 points of attractiveness, while a fully pure character will gain 30 points. Young or Old Your hero will age at least ten years, as a result of the time in the Tattered Spire that will elapse when you rescue Garth. Your age is not numerically specified (it is in the First Fable), but the game will end with you being in your late twenties or early thirties. Your character can also undergo rapid aging by sacrificing your youth; in the process sustaining Reaver's, by holding onto the dark seal, making you significantly older. This, however, can be avoided by handing the seal over to the woman next to you while the Shadow Court prepares the ritual, though it is possible to restore your youth after you finish the main quest. Scars Your character also picks up scars when their health bar runs out. These scars will also disappear after the main storyline. This is done by sleeping in the bed at Fairfax Castle (or using a Potion from Knothole Island, but you lose 15.00 Purity) Loved or Hated This is another person's opinion of you, and can be altered by your alignment and actions. Performing amiable expressions, having a "Good" alignment (though not entirely necessary), shopping in a keeper's store, and giving gifts often raise a villager's love for you. Whereas malicious acts like brandishing a weapon, stealing, murdering and so forth can make a villager hate you. Being loved or hated can often have an effect on shopping, as loved characters will get discounts and hated characters will be forced to pay more. Also, if you own a shop and your shopkeeper loves you, you will gain more revenue from that area. Being loved or hated can also have an effect on any potential marriage. Combinations Fable 2 combines different levels of "Corruption" and "Good/Evil" for different results. Various "Personality Titles" are attributed to the Hero, and certain combination appearances occur if the sliders are in the opposite spectrum that do not occur in other ways. For example, High Evil and High Purity result in a title of "The Fanatic," which results in a pale-blueish skin and red eyes rather than green eyes, and no horns. Possible combinations include The Fanatic, The Decadent, The Ghoul, The Demon, and so forth. Category:Gameplay Category:Alignment